The Deceptive Cuteness of Chipmunks
by jessiepotter11390
Summary: Shawn is horrified when the supermarkets put pineapples in the back of the store. Shawn is practicing his speech in front of Gus when an issue comes up that could either ruin or help their relationship.


The Deceptive Cuteness of Chipmunks

By: JessiePotter11390

Disclaimer: I have not, nor will I ever own Psych. I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. On with the fic!

(Spoilers for Season one episode, 'The Spellingg Bee)

--

"There is a wonderful fruit. This lovely fruit has the color of the sun, but the soul of a chipmunk. This fruit…"

"Shawn!"

"Gus! What! Why must you interrupt me whenever I get a rhythm going? You just smack me down, right down!"

"I am going to ignore that random rambling and point out the phrase, 'soul of a chipmunk'." Gus sank back into his comfy chair. He had to commend Shawn. These chairs not only had a firm padding, and also spin around which helps when Shawn spouts out ridiculous nonsense like right now.

"Gus don't be a no-tooth vampire!" Shawn pointed at Gus and continued. "Come on, chipmunks are amazing creatures not only because of their deceptive cuteness but because of their…"

"Deceptive cuteness?" repeated Gus sarcastically.

Shawn looked at Gus in astonishment and said, "Why are you on this interrupting kick? Oh, I know, you've heard of that knock, knock joke. Okay, let's do it. Knock, knock."

Gus looked confused. "Shawn, I am not going to participate in a juvenile joke."

"What are you scared of the funness? Does it make you shiver your timbers in fear?" Shawn shot back, grinning as he played with his stuffed frog.

"I am confused about how the topic jumped from chipmunks to pirates but I accept your challenge and will answer with the phrase: who's there?"

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrut-"

"Mooooooooooo!" Shawn interrupted with a chuckle.

"Really Shawn, really? I should have known that you would have done that but I surprisingly was enthralled."

"Dude," Shawn said, "why are you using these big words again? I thought you got over that a while back?"

Gus remembered that case. He remembered the case that took place at a spelling bee where he ultimately found out why he missed that word. Aggiornamento; of all the words that he knew it had to be the one in which he had trouble spelling. The definition of it is one that will never leave his head even if they go to Mexico and try certain things. Aggiornamento: a noun, meaning the act of bringing something up to date to meet current events. As soon as he missed that word he immediately went to a dictionary and looked it up. Yep, he definitely remembered that case

"It doesn't matter anyway," continued Shawn, "I have to finish my speech for the Commission of Supermarkets to pit pineapples into the forefront of the store and not squashed in between the talkative plums and the jealous squashes." As Shawn kept on with his talk about his speech about pineapples, he sat up taller and taller until he finally lost his balance and fall on top of the miniature white trash can.

Gus started to at first smile, then continued to a smirk, next a chuckle, then finally full on laughed. "You did deserve that, you know. Your head was about to explode and ruin the recently vacuumed carpet which I had to do by myself by the way."

Shawn pushed himself off of the ground, and looked in the full length mirror he added yesterday. "Dude, look at this! I got a freakin' banana peel on my butt. Also, not only that, but I have enormous amounts of shredded paper on me. Thanks Gus. Next time why don't you just pour confetti on my face!"

"Look Shawn I did not do this on purpose. This happened because you got to full of yourself and lost your sense of equilibrium. Not because of myself." Gus stated clearly. "Nevertheless, we digressed strongly from our original discussion."

"Again, Gus why must you insist on using words that make you seem like a old person?" Shawn looked at his right side and noticed something on Gus's computer. He used what he liked to call his "Shawn-vision" and then understood what this was all about. "Gus, do you really want to do another spelling bee? I would think after what happened at the last one that you wouldn't want to?"

Gus stood up. "How do you know? I could have just read a dictionary or an encyclopedia?"

"Because my chattery beaver, I am a well-known and also renowned psychic." Shawn caught Gus's facial expression and continued, "Because of the reflection of your computer screen on the mirror and the big-ass words you are using."

Gus glanced away for a moment, collecting his thoughts then turned back to Shawn. "Yes, Shawn, okay. Yes, I am entering into the regional challenge and hopefully I'll get in. And maybe, just maybe, you might actually try to support me for a change rather than joke around and give me wrong answers." Gus looked away from Shawn, clenching his jaw.

Shawn looked astonished. "Gus, buddy, come on! Look, I'll admit, this is not the most exciting thing we've ever done, but you have to know that I will support you. Don't you?" Shawn then looked a Gus questionably. When Gus didn't answer, he continued. "The only reason I did that was because I didn't want you to become this geek who just studied for the next spelling bee and did not have time for 

his best friend. I've grown up now. I mean, look at me; I am not three feet tall anymore. I have grown up not only in size but I would hope in personality. I've grown up enough to realize that what I did was wrong. Will you finally forgive me?"

Gus looked at Shawn's earnest face and realized that he was being honest. Gus thought about all of the times Shawn has displayed his feelings like this and he appreciated how Shawn laid everything out on the table like this. He stared into Shawn's eyes and comprehended how he really felt.

"Of course I forgive you, dude!" Shawn's eyes lit up when Gus said that. Gus continued, "You have made my life more interesting and adventurous! Without you, I would probably be in a job where I would sit in a cubicle all day, never fully enjoying myself but leading the same, monotonous, boring life. I should be thanking you. Of course, you know what we have to do now?"

Shawn shook his head, contemplating what Gus could be talking about. Gus said, "We need to get jerk chicken."

Shawn laughed then said, "You're right, my brother from another mother! Let's go!"

"On one condition." Gus seriously said.

Shawn said, "What?"

"You never say that again." Gus continued, with a smile.


End file.
